The Girl in the Broken Mirror
by DualStarduster
Summary: A young girl is taken by the School. On her third day she finds out, to survive just suck it up and listen. When the Flock find her, she's broken and completely against everything they do. However when she spots Ella, something clicks in her head she looks almost the exact same the only difference is personality. It's up to Max to fix the girl, in the broken mirror. WARNING OC's!
1. Broken

**Defining**

** a Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Original story- Maximum Ride by James Patterson. Fanfiction by- DualStarduster**

* * *

**Chapter One: Broken**

**7:45 am**

Strolling through the park I smiled happily holding my guardian's hand. "Arigato Okaa-san." I told her, she ruffled my hair causing me to giggle. It's nice, the weather was slightly cold but I had my coat on.

"Sweetie?" I looked up at her. "Okaa-san has to go for now okay? I'll be back. Sit down on that green bench and wait for me there okay? If you see anyone, or anything weird, I want you to run to the police station. It's the blue building okay?" I nodded.

"Okaa-san? Can I go with you?" I asked sweetly.

She shook her head. "Okaa-san really needs you to stay okay? It's dangerous to go to where I am going, please sit down."

Feeling like nothing could be done to change her mind, I sat on the green chair thingy. She kissed my forehead and left me. "I'll be back in an hour!"

I swung my legs back and forth and tossed some pebbles and caught them again. Little birds came by and perched on my shoulder. I giggled when they sat in my hair, "That tickles birdie!" I laughed when it jumped off of my head onto my shoulder and it gently nudged it's beak me.

So I opened my palm and grabbed a little cracker, crumbled it up and let the bird jump into my open hand. Like I had expected it did.

But roughly 15 minutes later, me being my six year-old self, ran away. Just like Okaa-san said. If anything weird happened run. I saw two really big guys grinning, and they didn't look kind. They went to me. Six year old girl... and two adult men no. But just as I reached the street they caught my coat's hood and that knocked the wind right out of me.

I felt a warm, thing wrap around me. Like my backpack, but really big! I was scared to death, I knew it the second this happened. I was being kidnapped.

When they let me out, I was in a cage. Atleast I could sit down on solid... material. "W-where am I?!" I screamed scared.

A man with white hair, glasses and a lab coat, like my guardian did at her work at the hospital, he looked really happy but it wasn't like the two that got me. He held out his hand and opened the cage. Then he took my hand cause he looked nicer I let him. We went to a room with nice red carpeting like the rug in my room. On the walls were cabinets with really nice plates and cups.

He took a few plates and cups out, also some forks and really tiny spoons. He placed them in front of me and put food on them.

"Don't be scared." He said calmly pouring brown stuff in the cups. "Do you like tea? Would you like hot chocolate and coffee cake?"

"Cough? E?" I questioned. "A sick E cake? That's sounds disgusting." I giggled and held the tiny spoon. "Do you eat with this tiny thing? It's really small!"

He smiled at me. "It's called a tea spoon, you mix the drink with it."

I smiled and took the fork. "Why do you use a fork for it then?"

He laughed, "Silly, you remind me of another girl. The fork is for the cake."

"That makes a lot of sense." I took a mouthful of the cough E. "This sick cake tastes good."

The man smiled. "Oh, my name is Jeb Batchelder and you are?"

"I don't know... I just like my mom, and she likes it when I call her Okaa-san too!"

"Hmm, okay, listen. This place is very dangerous, I want to help you. Just listen to them and I'll bring you out everyone once and a while like now okay?"

I nodded. "This place is really nice with people like you!" I said innocently not knowing how dangerous... This place truly is...

**My first day in hell...**

I fell. "Get up." The wolf creature snarled. "I can't believe they ordered me to watch and not kill you." The creature scowled at the end.

I just got back up, bowed quickly, "gomen'nasai." and returned walking. We went back to a gray room with a tread mill. I ran up to a mile per hour. Give me a break I'm tired and six freaking years old!

The next room was a table. I got extremely scared, the people looked like my guardian, but really bad. I sat down on the table and kicked my legs like yesterday. But they pushed me down!

They injected a needle into my arm, my eyes dilated. I screamed painfully, I felt like a fire had frozen within me melting then freezing constantly. It was unbearable, my panting got more harder and defined. After the pain subsided my back felt... Different, a second and third injection to my arm and back. The pain felt so bad, I was scared I would die and never see her again.

So I blacked out, I couldn't bear seeing the world, I couldn't bear the pain, and I certainly couldn't bear anything. Almost like, I was created, for a purpose.

**My second day...**

I woke up in a strange room with wires pocking me, my arm, my legs, my chest. I was exposed and frail. They smirked as the feeling entered again, burning and freezing combined to create a feeling so unreal.

"Listen here, that specimen is very rare to actually be able to take up these chemicals normally toxic and deadly to any other creature. Don't you dare kill her." They scolded the man like wolf. The beast agreed with a grunt. "Good, take her to her cage when she is ready, not when she wakes up got that?" Another grunt to agree.

After a while I stood up and felt my back. My eyes widened in shock as I pulled out a feather. "hane?" I felt four limbs on my back and I walked to a cabinet. "T-tsubasa?" Feathers and wings?! WHAT?! I felt something soft slowly move behind my legs. I turned around and saw, a black and white tail. "I-impossible."

"You speak pigeon English don't you?" The man that talked to me before all this hell started, Jeb.

I nodded. "I told you, my mom likes it when I talk in Japanese so she taught me words cause I like going outside." I said in basic English.

"Well okay then, if your ready to go talk to this guy," He jerked his thumb to the wolf man. "He won't harm you or else something bad will happen to him."

I nodded again. "I'll go now." He grabbed me by my wrist and forced me to walk to a cage. Weird, it was slightly larger than normal. "This is bigger."

"Your lucky your rare so they're letting you have better stuff than most experiments we test." He growled before locking the cage with me in it.

My mind railed when I closed my eyes. My tail, the wings, it's not human, it's not natural. I wish I had a mirror I feel so much taller strangely I mean I am like 2 foot 8! but I feel like I'm almost 4 foot 3 strange isn't it?

Well they called me out again, what test this time?

**My third day**

I've figured and decided something, there was a boy next to my cage today, he said he was gonna die.

"Why would you die silly?" I laughed.

He faced me, his cage was opposite me. "You just don't get it! This place? It's hell! I've been here for months and I'm gonna die. These stupid claws, they told me yesterday that if I made no progress, they won't save me."

"Save you from what?"

"Expiration. An expiration date. Just like when food goes bad, five, six numbers appear on your neck, mine is today. They said they could help me, but I failed the dumb test! I couldn't climb before I was hit by an Eraser, that's what we call the wolfmen." Good to know! "Well, I hope you live longer. By the way what are you?"

"Beats me, I have two pairs of wings, kind of like a dove and a bats with a cat tail. I guess you could call me, either an Angelic Demon cat or a Demonic Angel cat." I smiled warmly, if he's gonna die might as well show I am not afraid, after all he just taught me how to live. The pain of fire and ice can finally stop.

"Mind if I name you then? I know I won't live to have a child of my own, and you said you don't have a name, I heard you earlier this week. I'm in the room next to you actually, they moved me here for whatever reason." I nodded. "Thanks, I may be only a year older or so from you judging by your size I'd say six so I'd be seven anyways. How does the name Raven Kotori sound?"

"Kotori?! I love it!" I beamed happiness. "Kotori in Japanese means Bird of luck!"

He smiled before a loud clash went our way. Erasers, "Alright," The main one grunted. "You," He pointed to the boy. "Time for you to die." He picked up the cage and threw it at the two erasers. "And you." He pointed to me and grinned, "Your gonna watch."

My eyes widened in shock. Death in front of my eyes? I nodded though I figured out my way to live, the way to survive and I had to stick with it. Accept fate.

This is my story, this is the life in School, but since I've chosen this path, I have one question. Do you think, anyone can change me back to me?

**A/N: Oh my gosh is this an Authors Note, at the bottom!? Not in the middle or the start?! Yes! Yes it is! Oh my gosh finally I can read the story and get on with it and if it's good enough I'll read the A/N when I decide to!**

**This is my second Maximum Ride fanfiction, and I HAVE to say, it's much better even though it's only 1000 words. I am gonna ask though cause it's nearly summer and I can afford to say this.**

**What do you expect content wise. Longer chapters? Every other week updates (I have lots of stories to update other than this)? Or even some kind of song to go with the chapter (Songs make things more exaggerated sad things become unbelievably sad when a song accompanies it)  
**

**Thanks for reading, it's a really short chapter but not a short story.**

**Oh and Review!**

**Flock included eventually!**


	2. Hell's Life

**The Girl in the Broken Mirror**

** a Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Original story- Maximum Ride by James Patterson. Fanfiction by- DualStarduster**

* * *

_RECAP!_

He smiled before a loud clash went our way. Erasers, "Alright," The main one grunted. "You," He pointed to the boy. "Time for you to die." He picked up the cage and threw it at the two erasers. "And you." He pointed to me and grinned, "Your gonna watch."

My eyes widened in shock. Death in front of my eyes? I nodded though I figured out my way to live, the way to survive and I had to stick with it. Accept fate.

This is my story, this is the life in School, but since I've chosen this path, I have one question. Do you think, anyone can change me back to me?

* * *

** Chapter 2 Hell's Life**

I walked out of my cage and stretched, it's been only a month since I was taken in here. I figured lots of things out.

Obey and get treated special. Apparently many experiments resist or back away. Well Experiment 001, that's their name for me being the first actual experiment that listens, is different. So here's what happened to me.

First of all, I got... an "Upgrade" my vision is that of a raptor, a general species of birds. My strength? Well I may be six years old... But give ma something twice my weight I can hold it from aboutwine and a half hours. I can hear about 1.5 times better than a human, well this is supposed to be twice as better, but they need to make sure their secrets don't spill out. I dont bother talking about scent, touch, and tastes its not helpful here in the lovely pit of hell.

So, your wondering what about your wings and tail?! Well I told you, The Demonic Angel Cat is exactly as I to,d you. Now did I forget to mention that my right wing that's bats and the left is a doves? I didn't? I probably forgot that behind it is the opposite, a dove wing at the back right and back left is a bats? I probably did forget.

Now... Here's my ROOM. Yes I have a room, I still sleep in a cage but they moved me to a more... Humane room. they've already made me a "Genetic Goddess" as they put it since I am their first real accomplishment. I say I'm a freak, well they decided a "Goddess" needs accommodations for it to fit. I know they just await me to keep listening.

Now most experiments would trick and scream at me for listening to these sickos. Well Wake the freak up and smell the damn roses! Your in their domain and the way to live is to shut up and nod your head. Well back to the room.

Its a normal square room. I asked for a red rug, a cabinet, stink table chair yada yada basic things. My food is still crap and dosages of water with the next injection mixed with it. They think I don't notice, well I do, but I don't actually taste it. But I know it's there. There are just some things people can't hide.

"Experiment 001! Get your damn butt in here!" An eraser yelled into my room.

I growled and snarled, yes a freaking six year old just growled and snarled at someone twice my age. "How about you shut your mouth you mutt! You know I'm untouchable by anyone. Nobody kills me, I make the rules."

The eraser growled, "Why the hell did Ari have to give me the b-"

"If you dare finish that sentence I will go right to Ari and tell him your exact sentence. Maybe you can get an upgrade to The Schools biggest failure!" I hissed my eyes changing to a threatening light green. My natural cat instincts to pull out my claws. "I can rip you to shreds and I won't get in trouble, I don't see what you can do after all I am control this place not you. In here your under my domain."

He backed up in fear. "That's more like it." I snickered and shooed him out. "I'm changing, give the girl some privacy or, would you like to take it up to my claws." I let them out again and curled my fingers, "Oh being the genetic goddess helps ne? Vision, strength, hearing. Nowhere is safe from me if I'm in the area." I slammed the door on his way out.

I put on my white shirt and black skirt on. Along with my white uwabaki, Vocaloid headband, and white tie. I put on my white cast on my right arm to hide the scars from injections. Damn Eraser having to ruin my fun, I don't care if Ari thinks it may kill me. Since when did he ever care? Afterall he's the first one I saw, the one that took me. Hmm what else? Oh I also let my hair loose, like I said it's usually in a pony tail so I let it go to waist level.

I gave a sadistic smile. _One month, latest tests involved flight up to about 1000 feet in the air. Speeds up to ten miles per hour, and vision sightings for a mile away and pulling machines for strengths and the next injections._ Normal humans would fear it. Me? I embrace it, live life a little wild if I die I ain't afraid. Yep, six years old not afraid of putting up her hands to death and accepting. Just like here so is life.

Quickly I pulled the door open and the dumb eraser was asleep. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Baka." I opened my eyes and walked around to Jeb's office. "Ohayo Batchelder-sama. Can you tell me where I'm supposed to go today? The Eraser fell asleep."

The said man looked up from his cup of coffee. "Ah, hello Experiment 001." I forgot to mention nobody knows about my given name Raven Kotori. The only one was that boy before I saw him die, I wish I knew him more. "Yes I requested you to come here actually."

I nodded. "Would you like a drink?"

"Herbal tea please." I asked calmly before taking a seat opposite of him. He filled up a cup with boiling hot water and a tea bag and handed me a small spoon. I gave a slight chuckle. "To think just a month ago I acted like my age, here I am acting as if I had grown years in four weeks." He gave me a peculiar look. I took two lumps of sugar and decided to add it trying to taste something new.

"Anything to eat?" I nodded. "Coffee Cake or..."

"Jeb you and I both know I like Coffee Cake." He smiled and cut a small eighth of the full cake and handed me a fork. "Arigato." I stated before taking a quick bite.

He looked at the papers on the table, taking them in his hand he looked at them then tossed a letter to me. I caught it between my index finger and middle finger. Giving him a strange look he nodded.

I opened the letter. "Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel?" Jeb nodded. "Max, leader of the Flock, a practical mother to the Flock her group, fastest flier in the group Half sister to Ari and local girl in Arizona Ella Martinez." I looked at him with his sad face. I continued to read it. "Fang, dead silent answers in one word to half a sentence on average. Can turn next to invisible. Iggy, blind from experiment on eyes, best cook and main source of bombs along with Gazzy. Nudge the nonstop talker, can see things by touching objects and has magnetic capabilities. Gazzy, the name says it all... OH GROSS! Pyromaniac and can parrot people. Angel, devious little girl that can read minds.

"So, this is the Infamous Flock you people have been talking about?" He nodded. "So what does this have to do with me? I'm clearly not capable on taking a single on of them."

"No you aren't but however, they are a continuous threat. We would like for you, a year from when you came here which is eleven more months, is to go to them located in my old home."

I raised a brow, "Excuse me? Your old home."

"I helped them escape. They have a reason though, well the leader Maximum Ride does." I nodded. "Max is supposed to save the world. I need you to help her."

"Your joking right?" I laughed. "For the whole time I've been here one thing sticks, THIS is my home as far as I care."

He decided to play a card I didn't expect. "That's because, your also the daughter, of her mom. She's your half sister. You do however have a big sister not a bigger half sister."

My eyes bulged. A family? "A, s,s,sister? Your joking! I don't have a sister I never had a sister. I only had my guardian! Quit lying!" My hair thrashed around as I viciously shook my head covering my ears. "I can stand these dumb injections! The painful tests but don't you dare freaking lie to me!"

He grabbed my left wrist, "Raven..." I stared at him, he knew my name? "ie, Raven Kotori. Or should I call you Gemini Martinez?" I shoved his arm away from me.

"Don't talk to me." My bangs covered my eyes as I told him darkly. "Just shut up."

"Gemini?" He asked stroking my hair trying to calm me down. Fat chance.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed at him. "Just shut up! I don't have a sister and my name isn't Gemini it's either Raven or Experiment 001!"

He pulled out a picture from his coat and placed it on the table. "That's Ella Martinez."

I took it carefully like it was a lost present. "She's 11 and a half years old, five years older than you." I held it close to my chest. "I know the truth hurts, especially about your family. But just trust me? Please?"

I laughed at him. "Trust you? You just hid information from me about family. You helped others escape but I still rot her just because I listen? You must think I'm an idiot! Bakaei!" I strutted out the door and slammed it.

Lies, lies lies! I walked back to my room, locked the door and sat in the chair. "Ella Martinez? And what kind of name is Gemini Martinez!? Yeah freaking right this is nonsense!"

**The next day**

I stretched my arms and opened the cabinet holding a few plates. I pulled up a phone, "Hello? Ari please be a dear and someone to get my breakfast."

"Okay Experiment 001. Why can't you be my sister, the one I have doesn't even listen." I laughed. "Okay, want me to send it or-"

"Hello starving six year old get it done or I won't be going anywhere today!" I screamed into the phone.

"Okay okay! Yeesh, still better than my sis." I rolled my eyes despite the fact he can't see me. The call ended to my pleasure that is.

About five minutes later Ari showed up, I opened the door for him. "Hey Aries." I joked at the longer nickname. "So what's for breakie." He pulled out a lunch box. I rolled my eyes and clapped my hands, "Five points for presentation out of a billion."

"Quit the sarcasm or I won't give you your once a month special."

I pulled out my claws for the third time this week. "Kay." I smiled happily "So let's dig in!"

"Let's?"

"You wanted a better sister? I can _pretend_ to be a sister then." He smiled and laughed. "Let's eat then!" We literally clawed our breakfast, wasn't much since we split it. "Well... get out got to change again." He left and I changed back to my casual outfit.

I brushed my hair this time. I walked outside and cracked my knuckles. Nobody bothers me on Saturays or whatever day it is today. For one, all the scientists go home and let their 'mutts' except Ari who actually thinks take control. But since I'm just oh so special I can walk around.

Before that though I grabbed some plates, a few spoons and forks and two knives. I also brought my picnic blanket. I found a spot near the barely guarded gate which usuallwaswas either a whitecoats, Ari's or, yeah that's right my position. Seeing nobody ever bothers I sat down next to the gate with the tree. Idiots too cheap to cut it down and to freaking dumb to realize any of us can escape just like that. Seeing only I am left alone I am the only one who could. Why bother? Living the hellish life!

Every now and then I saw an experiment come by with an eraser. The child always ran up to me, I patted the blanket letting them sit. We talked a little. My favorite was with this little girl about my age.

"So your Experiment 077?" She nodded.

"Your infamous Experiment 001 that gave herself up to these abominations that are killing you?"

I let out a laugh. "Sweetie I am in no harm. Why I'm in as much danger as the whitecoats are against an eraser, next to none! See me walking around with an eraser on my tail?" She shook her head. "I pretty much run this place not the other way around. Watch."

I looked at the eraser. "You," the beast stiffened knowing my reputation I smirked and let my tail, four wings, claws and eyes go to their partial potential. "I'm gonna give this girl the tour through school, don't worry I'm not letting her out or anything... Unless you'd like to talk to Ari about this."

He backed away. "O-of course not Experiment 001"

I stood up and clapped my hands, immediately two erasers came to my aid. "When I come back I don't want to see this place moved a nanometer! If you dare so much as toss this stuff away I will rip your guts out!" I am quite the violent girl. "Good okay now sweetie lets go." I took her hand and began walking.

I went to my room and let her sit down. "Want something to drink? Sorry if it tastes funny its my injections they put in my drinks." I handed her a cup with water. "Shouldn't be much of a problem though its semantic for only my DNA but it will taste funny for others."

"C-can you tell me why your so... Different?"

I gave a nod and say down on my cage. "Well basically a month ago my guardian told me to stay seated at a park bench, I did played with the birds that flew on my bench. Then Ari and someone Kelsey kidnapped me and then saw death of a boy who decided to name me a real name. My guardian never named me, just called sweetie, sweetheart, baby, you know kind words..."

I continued but left out yesterday's incident out."So... Your real name is Raven Kotori?"

I smiled. "Yeah..." I put down the cup and went to the sink and washed it. "We'll we should keep going. I'll even let you go to my test chambers. Course you don't have to be testing it or anything."

It took an hour but when I finished she saw the treadmill at an insane speed level, the machines I dragged around, and the rock climbing wall where they tested my reaction time with erasers having fun trying to take me down and throw rocks at me. Most of the time they ended up slamming into each other, the wall or giving me something to throw back.

"Well, that's the tour of the school!" I smiled happily sitting back down on my picnic blanket. "Anything you want to ask?"

"Why cant you die?" she asked. "Please tell me!"

Her face was full of envy and fear of my answer, "I listen, I obey, I don't run away." I picked at my claws, "See that boy told me, before erasers came to pick him up, he didnt listen and failed a test so I filled it in surpassing it. Because I do, they make sure I don't die.

"But they want me to leavIna year from when I got here." I smiled at her.

"Why?" She asked scarred again.

"There are stories out there, of The Flock," she gasped, "Apparently Max is my big half sister and I have a full blood related sister named Ella. I still think its a lie, but like I said I have to listen. I don't have to believe its true, but an order is an order." I clapped my hands seeing the sunset fall down.

Once again the erasers I ordered to stay here looked at me, "Place these on my table in my room. NOW!" they gulped and ran off with my supplies. I took the girls hand. "Let's go back to your cage now ne?"

When we got to her cage I saw the ridiculous size, "That's your cage? That thing can't even hold a big dog for crying out loud!" She shrugged and went in it. "Well I am gonna guess that you, are not gonna listen to them and break out. Don't worry not mind reading powers just everyone I talked to did that."

"I would never listen to the people that took me away from my home." I nodded and left her.

When I returned to my room I put the items on the table back to the cupboards and took a rest in the chair. Today was... Rather amusing.

**A/N Hello everybody! This is my FASTEST update ever! I feel quite proud to update so quickly! The next one however won't because I'll be trying to update two other stories. **

**It's that time again! Yes time to organ a drink, get some snacks and write down that review to answer!**

**When do you think the Flock will be added/ the chapter Raven breaks out?**

**Do you like this vicious and calm side or Raven (If you couldn't tell what the chapter was for its her polar opposites to Erasers 'cept Ari, and calm smiles to the other Experiments.) ?**

**Lastly, what is... Raven going to do about the letter and picture?**

**Alright that concludes this chapter of- _The Girl in the Broken Mirror_**


	3. My Final Moments

**The Girl in the Broken Mirror**

** a Maximum Ride Fanfiction**

**Original story- Maximum Ride by James Patterson. Fanfiction by- DualStarduster**

* * *

_RECAP!_

When we got to her cage I saw the ridiculous size, "That's your cage? That thing can't even hold a big dog for crying out loud!" She shrugged and went in it. "Well I am gonna guess that you, are not gonna listen to them and break out. Don't worry not mind reading powers just everyone I talked to did that."

"I would never listen to the people that took me away from my home." I nodded and left her.

When I returned to my room I put the items on the table back to the cupboards and took a rest in the chair. Today was... Rather amusing.

* * *

**Chapter 3: My Final Moments**

This is it. One month before I have spent a year here. I looked in the mirror, who do I see? Sweet, innocent, little girl named Gemini? Or the vicious hunter girl with enhanced DNA known as animals Raven Kotori? To be honest, I don't know.

I trust Jeb with all my heart, but there are some, I can't but that's a secret. I can tell you where my reorders come, Itex... Specifically the Uber Director. She's got two sides to herself. The director side where she's leading everyone towards my existance, and the motherly side, she's made sure I feel right at home, as much as hell can be home.

Well today I decided to practice something I felt was proper, archery. A gun is unstable to use, a sword brings you closer to your enemy, both death towards each other, however an archer, it has two ways. You can have a person who's never used one and easily kill them, or an experienced one and snap it in half or stop it before it hits you. I've tested myself on speed countless times, next arrows. Many times my hand bled. Not like it didn't heal quickly.

Now I am actually going to pick up the bow, grab the arrow from my quiver, reel it back, and fire! I tried. First time it hit the target but not dead center. I thought of the distance and speed it'd go, I believe it'd take five seconds by how far I've pulled it back and the fact it's more than 30 feet away, good thing I have raptor/cat eyes I could easily see it. The bow felt like it was gonna snap soon so I let it go and the arrow shot off.

It spun in mid air causing me to wince, those would normally hurt even by grazing, the twisted cut it'd leave if I failed to catch it or from standing too close.

At times I felt like myself, Raven Kotori the girl that could take up with the School and take over. I did this of course, the experiments have much better lives now. Well enough to get better food, exercise and less deaths. But that made me feel like Gemini, the old girl I supposedly was called and was actually happy.

But there are three emotions I feel to the core. Anger, the feeling I get when I'm lied to is pure rage. Happiness, I may be six years old, or seven whenever my birthday was. I'll just use the day I got kidnapped, but I know happiness in the eyes of the kids I helped out. The smiles they had and wide eyes from surprise. They heard I took over, some hoped others feared. Some wanted to die on the spot. Well they were better now, much healthier. And lastly, discomfort, everything is so foreign to me.

The arrow finally lodged itself, I smirked, my mouth itched into a devious smile that read, _'You'd be dead if I wasn't here, unless I want to kill you on this spot...'_ "Bull's eye." I muttered going to retrieve the arrow.

"001." I turned to Ari, he'd visit often since he's like a brother to me now.

"Hey Aries what's up?" I asked pickup the arrow up. "Need me to train or something?"

"Nah just to talk you. Jeb's off experimenting things on his computer since you forbidded until-"

I nodded, "If it isn't 100% going to work and not fail. Pain can be covered over time. Bit failures won't." I said harshly,

"Wow sis, what happened to the Raven Kotori I knew? The kind one towards me?"

I sighed, he's one of my problems. I couldn't tell sometimes, he cares for me and Jeb, sometimes over Jeb, sometimes over me. My eyes flickered to cat eyes, ferocious, vicious, dangerous. But switched back to my black obsidian eyes. "She's gone." I said cleaning my claws. I don't keep them in often anymore, I let everything out. Tail, wings, claws, only my eyes, I have no control over my eyes. "She's been dead for three months Ari and you and I both know it."

"You were more fun when you weren't the Directors favorite experiment." I glared at him. "No offense."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, I wouldn't take offense about the Director who let me do what I want and lead this school to act better. As in, expirements end up like me, but they also get the treatments I had. Not exactly though. I tolerated it all until it's safe for them to take and not expire."

He nodded, "Well here's breakfast." he turned around and was about to leave. I stopped him and grabbed his wrist.

"Matte!" I cried holding onto his wrist strongly, "I'm sorry Ari, can you please stay?"

"Oka-" I glared at him, "Hai... your language is so difficult you know that?"

"I told you, you could just say unh, of course that's much less proper but whatever." I shrugged. "So Ari.. when are you going to get back to normal?"

He sighed and placed his mug down. "If I knew I would be pestering my dad to finish it." I laughed and punched his arm. "Oh here's the teasing Raven I know! So where have you been."

I laughed it off, "Very funny Ari." I said finishing my plate and went to the sink to wash it. "I have a month before I leave."

"Actually-"

"Don't you dare tell me I am going later or earlier." He quickly shook his head.

"No no no, the Director wishes to speak to you, right away." I nodded. "I'll clean don't worry about it."

"Alright then I'm off! She's still in France?"

"Germany." I nodded.

I went to the outside and spread my wings, whenever I land I do it in a forest, a School, or a hidden Itex building. I've memorized every single one.

When I land and someone happened to be there, they think they are dreaming, well why wouldn't they. For one I have wings that are different, they think I'm a freak and run. Not like I cared. Well here goes.

The air rushed against my hair, it was pulled into a pony tail to keep from coming into my eyes. I landed in a giant fort. Guns raised by erasers, I sent them a glare.

Somebody within the walls screamed, "GUNS DOWN!" All the erasers and flyboys went down to the ground in a line on both sides saluting. I smirked at them. "Hello 001."

"Konichiwa Director." I smiled happily. "Ari sent me, you needed to tell me something?"

She looked at me. "001, Max is a disgrace to the Flock she is in, although Jeb planted to counteract our plan I want you to stop him."

When I heard that I folded my arms and raised a brow. "Just because I'm six or seven, whatever, I still know a lot. Angel is my age and she can read minds making her just as smart as the person she reads. Me? The best power I got isn't anything. I have a mind still."

The director smirked, she never gives a heart warming smile, then again I grew up with they smile and I somewhat mimic her actions to run the school.

"Yes but I have a child I want you to look after, his name is-"

"It's that boy I meet the first time here, Omega."

She smirked again. I'm one of few she allows to talk back at her or cut her off without being sent away or killed or experimented on without my admission at least. "Yes, he will accompany you for six months, that is when he is to return here."

"Very well," I bowed to her, "Where is he?"

The blonde boy stood out, "If it isn't Raven, how are you?" I hissed at him my eyes flickered to a cats briefly. "Relax, I'm under your orders after all." His smirk matching all of us.

I smiled which didn't faze him much, "You're lucky that me and the director see you as my brother."

"Your lucky you can actually beat me up." He muttered. "Director can we take a plane?, I am not gonna be carried by her."

"Fattie." I muttered. He glared but dropped the subject. " Fine, I'll call Ari for the helicopter."

The director put her hand between me and the phone. "No need, the private jet is over in hanger B. It's on autopilot to the School stationed in Death Valley."

When we got there I sat next to him. "So what does mr. Troll want?"

He grunted before replying, "Tea is fine." I grabbed two cups, the boiling water and tea bags. I handed him one and poured the water and placed the tea bags in the cup. "Two lumps." He added quickly.

"That sugar will rot your brain cells, or whatever is in your brain now." I said before putting two cubes of small sugar in the cup. I sipped it and went back up to the cabinet. "Scones?"

"Since when were you little miss British?" Omega dared ask.

I glared, "Since when did you care? You know I am both American and Japanese, but I throw in some British customs as well." I stretched a little after placing them down. "I'm gonna change, don't you dare look!"

"Im not a barbarian baka." He may, may not have picked up a few words from me.

I went to my he little room and moved the curtain. I brought a bag where I kept my usual clothes, yes my Japanese school girl outfit shoes and all.

I slipped I off my outer wear and put my shirt on, my mini skirt, and the tie, headband, and cleaned off my bandage. I looked in the mirror. Gemini, or Raven, the question will forever remain a question, unknown.

After changing I went back out and looked for Omega, luckily he was still sitting down, absentminded eating a scone while sipping his tea looking at the news on the t.v. In the wall.

_"There have been sightings or strange lard bird shadows located around the city of Phoenix, Arizona. Some accuse a out of place bird others think it was a plane shaped like a bird for military purposes. More word after this." _

Omega looked at me. "Could they make it any easier?" I popped up the laptop in my bag.

I looked up the five names, I face palmed, "You tell me." I turned it around and he groaned.

"Your way of hunting pretty is lam-" I pulled out the bow and shot to his left ear. "I-impressive."

"better." I went over and grabbed the arrow. "If you weren't my little side kick you'd be dead." I sighed sitting down again.

When we landed an hour later we got to my room, I slipped my laptop and clothes in their proper places. "I am gonna go practice my accuracy, Omega? You are to stay here, I'll send Ari to get you some lunch." I said waving him off. "There's a map if you need anything else, bathroom, shower, exits, the special areas you need an access card, the usual." shrugged leaving him.

I got my bow in front of me, raising it up slightly and had the arrow in the little digit to adjust the shot for the slight breeze, I moved about three millimeters to the right. Everything in the world felt like it would stop, or rather move in slow motion. Then the worwherent black as I focused.

The only thing, was me, the bow, the arrow, and the target placed on a tree several meters away. When I heard movement, most likely an idiot eraser like usual, I let go. I didn't open my eyes until a pleasing crack was heard on the wooden target. When I opened my eyes, I snickered, "Alright, bows are done." I looked at my worn out bow.

The green bow with red handle it is wonderful. The string was made to exactly fit my strength should I ever use a little too much.

Over the weeks, the time flew by, Omega mainly followed me around bored out of his mind.

"Finally we can go find the Flock!" Omega cheered.

"Time to go," one of my personal scientists told me. "Omega and you will go by car to a forest, from therwe you and Omega will pretend to be brother and siste. Lost in the forest until you get to the cafe nearby."

I nodded my head, "hai,"

The scientist proceeded. "Omega will have his looks changed to a normal child not super human boy. You however,"

"I know I know! Pretend to be an older girl who has my height which is at least a high school student girl, maybe freshman." She nodded at me, "Not like it'd be difficult to with the added brain power from realizing how the School works." I muttered silently.

"Very good, your clothes are in the back pack, we've registered you for a credit card funded by us. However we will only slip in 150 each month, but today you start with 500 To get through." I nodded. "We have one final request from last week, it was the..." she flipped her notes for a while.

I began getting irritated. Why did I ever let this woman become my personal mentor to take track of my requests. "I requested to simply get contacts, specifically red ones." I said coldly.

"Ah yes they are in your room." She pointed with her pen. "I will be in the car, when your ready grab Omega."

"I'm right here!" He yelled rather annoyed. "Hurry up and grab your dumb contacts." rolling his eyes, "Hold on! I'll wait in the car I can't stand her anymore!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back cupping my mouth to make the sound louder.

When I reached my room I opened the box, the note read, _"These contacts are made for constant use, you may simply wear them even through sleep. They do not change your vision sharper or blurring it. Simply changing the color of your eyes."_ I smirked gladly, "Perfect," I muttered putting the contacts on my right eye, then the left... but then I thought, why not? I wouldn't feel a difference. I decided not to put on my left contact. My eyes flickered to the mirror, I smirked again. Perfect, my black and red eyes became high contrast, like a vampires.

Also I noticed that when my eyes changed from cat to human, the contact shone a bit, also I forgot to mention my black colored eye becomes a lime green. "Wow this is amazing."

I smiled at the mirror. "I'm not Gemini Martinez, I'm Raven Kotori... and nothing will ever do to change that." I grabbed the bow and my pink quiver filled with arrows. Sure it's strange to have green, red, and pink just for a bow it looks out of place. But then again isn't my life just that?

"Finally!" Omega cried happily when he saw me. "Where's the other contact? You look terrible!"

"Thanks, by the way I decided to pretend to have a disease, heterchromio Iridus." I smirked. "Start the car, south east border of the forest. We'll head to the McDonald's and get some food."

My mentor nodded. "This is the last I'll see you until we make contact with the strike the Director had ordered, Ari will be there to tell it's the plan. He agreed to wait." I nodded again.

Before we reached I fiddled around with my hair curling it around my finger. Once we reached the edge I grabbed my bag and the brat, I mean Omega, and slammed the door. She rolled the window down. "You have three months before we strike, and three after that to come back with Omega, you can return as many times as you like after his return. Straight orders from the Director."

I nodded and she sped off.

"Well Omega, ready for Phoenix, Arizona?"

"I have to resist the urge to kill my enemy! No." He complained.

"As your technical big sister I am to watch you."

"Just because you were the smartest Experiment the School had, your not the smartest the Director had. I am."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him and a stick. "Here's your weapon boy." I grabbed my quiver and bow off the ground.

We walked for hours on ends before reaching it. Of course we were starving I eat as much as one of the Flock members do plus some. I smiled, "Two large McFlurries and Four Big Macs." I handed my credit card and I.D. they seemed skeptical but they agreed to it. I handed two burgers and the drink too.

He crossed his arms before poking at the food. "You know I prefer _proper _food not this fatty fast food abomination." I nodded smirking. "I hate you so much." he glared.

"Whatever hurry up and eat! Were going to enroll in school tomorrow, the high school my supposed sister 'Ella Martinez' goes to."

"Isn't she a middle schooler?"

"Yes but the school is all three."

"Fine, but you owe me."

We finished in about... five minutes.

Flock, your doom is on your door step

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review, if you have any questions or concerns on the story please PM, all review responses made by anons will be put bellow, any fanfiction readers with accounts will receive it most likely a day or two later in their PM inbox.**

**Just a few questions to get you ready for the next chapter!**

**Do they meet the flock the next chapter?**

**Will they meet Ella and Valencia the next day?**

**Just where will they stay?**

**and lastly, What do YOU want them to see in which order?**

**Flock, Ella, or Valencia? Each will have a separate chapter!**

**Don't review? Gotta wait.**

**0- 3+ weeks.**

**1- 2+ weeks  
**

**2- 1+ week and up to 6 days**

**3- Within the following week.**

**4+- (0/0") I love you guys! I'll update right away!**


End file.
